Crystalline
by Otaku Sakura
Summary: Another one based on FoxFairy400's Snape's Lost Children... Brad has a secret. Or it WAS a secret, at least. Warnings: Slash, harsh language, violence, possibly some OOCness.


Bah, another fanfic involving Brad and Jimmy…. So, here goes with the usual routine: I warn thee, this fic is quite original-character-centric, and based on FoxFairy400's story Snape's Lost Children. I also warn you, I haven't read any of the Harry Potter books myself, so canonical things might not have the greatest details, or I might be off a bit. I did, however, have a few people who do read Harry Potter pre-read this and tell me of inaccuracies. Remember, too, that I said this is based on another fanfic. That means that some things will be a bit different from the books themselves, and I highly recommend you read at least a few chapters of Snape's Lost Children by FoxFairy400. Don't forget to heed the warnings in the summary too: Slash, harsh language, and some violence too.

Beta-read by FoxFairy400, DarkInu777, and The Ramen Noodle.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Tragic, ne? Brad, Jimmy, and Ryan belong to FoxFairy400, as do most of the non-canon concepts. Snape, Madam Pomfrey, et al. belong to J. K. Rowling and whoever else. Ooh, I did originally invent Ryan, though! In the process of writing this very story, actually… And while I may not own Brad in the sense that I've created him or he's my character or idea… he is MINE nonetheless. Bwahaha… yes, he hates me. Very much.

One final note in case you didn't read any of SLC: The name Brad Lee Hagrid-Snape does _not_ mean that Brad is the child of Hagrid and Snape. It means that he's actually Snape's son, but raised and known as Hagrid's. Oh, and even if you did read SLC, Brad and Jimmy are at the point of being lovers in this. Mmkay? I'm skipping a bit ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_Ow! Wh-what are you doing?!"_

"_Don't talk back to me!" A punch to the jaw. "After what you just did, you sick little bastard?! You're getting what you deserve!" More beatings._

"_Ahh… this is dangerous! S-stop it…! Please, I-I could—"_

_A rough push, a shrill scream, a hard fall._

XXXX

"Wake up... hey, wake up already!"

Brad Lee Hagrid-Snape groaned and reluctantly opened his eyes to find a dirty-blonde-haired, green-eyed boy standing over him, shaking his shoulder forcefully.

"Ryan…?" he muttered sleepily, grudgingly embracing the morning.

"Yeah. Now hurry and get up, Professor Snape wants to talk to you, and him just sitting here glaring is starting to freak me out…"

"Professor Snape wants to talk to me in the morning? What the hell…?"

"Yeah yeah, I don't get it either. Just hurry up already."

"Fine…" With another groan Brad rose to his feet and stretched. He began pulling on his clothes, and before long approached the waiting professor.

"Professor Snape?" He studied the man's expression as he approached; it seemed graver than was normal, even for him.

"Good morning… Mr. Hagrid."

Brad's reply was simply a dry, "Hmph…" He held back on his glare, though; it seemed something was amiss, enough to alter even Snape's manner, albeit just slightly.

"If you'll step outside with me for a moment, Mr. Hagrid?" the teacher requested, standing as he spoke. Brad nodded and followed him into the hallway, down to a somewhat secluded corner. _Yeah, something is up,_ the boy thought, and figured it family business from the secrecy.

Brad's assumptions were confirmed when he was readdressed, this time by his given name. "Brad, I have some bad news regarding young Mr. Malfoy."

The Slytherin boy shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. Looking at Snape again, he nodded, signaling for him to continue his explanation.

"The boy is in the hospital wing with a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and a good deal of cuts and bruises. It would appear that he'd been beaten and fallen from the second story last night."

As soon as Snape had finished speaking, Brad took off, nearly in a daze, for the hospital wing. Reaching it, he stopped in front of Madam Pomfrey to ask, "Is Jimmy Malfoy here?"

"Yes, he's here." she replied.

"Please, let me see him!"

"Alright… this way."

Brad murmured a quiet word of gratitude and followed. Though he'd known that Snape wouldn't sugarcoat the news, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. As he stood at Jimmy's bedside, the surge of emotions finally set in—panic, fear, worry, guilt—most of which shocked sharply, but the last left an underlying sting. This had happened the last night, hadn't it? Yes, Brad did have something to feel guilty for. He clenched his fists, realizing that he knew clearly who Jimmy's assailant was.

XXXX

"_Goodnight," Brad whispered in his partner's ear, giving his Ravenclaw robe a final adjustment._

"_Goodnight," the younger boy echoed, "Sleep well."_

_The Slytherin boy smiled and shared one final kiss with him before walking to the door. He whispered "I'll see you tomorrow, Jimmy." The other boy nodded, and they left to return to their separate dorms._

_As Jimmy walked by an open balcony in a hallway, he heard a male voice. "What have you been up to, at this hour?" it hissed, the low tone tinged with scorn and sarcasm._

_The Ravenclaw boy froze. He knew that voice. "D-Draco?" he began nervously, "What are you doing here?" _

"_Don't be stupid. I know what you've been up to, and I'm finally putting and end to it."_

_Jimmy's heartbeat raced. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked shakily._

"_You're a horrible liar," the older boy growled. "I know you've been sleeping with that dirty little half-breed Brad! You were just with him now, weren't you?"_

_As Draco grabbed him by the collar, panic rendered Jimmy speechless and motionless, able only to stare fearfully up into his brother's livid eyes. He gasped as he felt his back slammed forcefully against a balcony column, and lost his breath to a quick punch to the stomach. He stared up weakly and attempted a plea for mercy, but the barrage of beatings and insults only continued before he had the chance. _

"_Pathetic… you're disgusting."_

XXXX

Brad grasped his lover's hand tightly during his recollection. "I'm sorry," he whispered, disregarding the fact that the sleeping boy couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry I let him do this to you…" Madam Pomfrey had decided it fair to let them have a moment alone and had gone off to the other side of the room. This left no one around to look on as tears rolled down Brad's cheeks, crystallizing as they fell, and hitting the floor with a clink in the form of rough, greenish gemstones. No one saw—no one but Draco Malfoy, come silently to take in sadistic satisfaction with the effects of his work.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kuranotes: Mm, okay. First, I'm aware that Draco is somewhat demonized in this. I think that's really how he is in Snape's Lost Children, though, and it's pretty necessary for this fanfic… so, no bashing or anything like that intended there.

As for the tear-stone-things at the end… I do believe that idea originated with Yukina of Yu Yu Hakusho. Actually, if I remember correctly, this whole story concept might have evolved from a 'what if?' discussion with Mizuki (FoxFairy400) regarding that…

And why does it sound to odd to refer to Jimmy as Brad's lover?

Meh, I think I have nothing else to say. I hope you enjoyed, and there should be more chapters later. I actually have a plot for once! Gaspeth! Brad must be so thrilled…


End file.
